Bubon
BIOS Bellum Bestiae: Despite being a demon denizen of the Hellish realm of Infernus, Bubon does not serve its ruler, Damoclus. Instead, he works on his own terms, infecting those less fortunate with the bubonic plague, one of the worst maladies of mankind. Having grown unsatisfied with just inflicting his plague upon Europe, he seeks to bring about a second Black Death, this time worldwide. ARS SPECIALIS * Oral Malady: Bubon breathes a toxic brown cloud at his opponent, dealing three hits total if it connects. Meter Burn makes the Ars Specialis' startup quicker, the cloud bigger, and adds not only two additional hits, but also extra damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Rushing Pestilence: Bubon rushes towards his opponent and impales them in the chest with his twin hooks, then tosses them above his head to the other side, causing them to slip off the hooks quickly. On Meter Burn, he takes one hook out of the foe's chest and stabs them in the left or right eye before throwing them aside. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Plague Charge: Bubon quickly dashes towards his opponent with his hooks in front of him and his arms in a "C" formation. On Meter Burn, the Ars Specialis travels further and does more damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Affliction Feast: Bubon grabs his opponent and tears chunks of flesh out of their neck in two bites, then kicks them down to the ground afterwards. Meter Burn adds another bite. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) ARS BESTIAE * Flailing Rodent: Bubon transforms into his rat form, stands on his hind legs, and repeatedly scratches his opponent with the claws of his front legs in rapid succession for a total of six hits, then becomes his humanoid form again. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Infected Bite: Bubon becomes his rat form, stands there, and bites his opponent with his menacing-looking, razor-sharp teeth, damaging them if it connects, then changes back into his humanoid form. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) PERCUTE ULTIMUM * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Goes into a feral stance and growls * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Jumps at his opponent and slashes them in an X-formation Bubon leaps at his opponent and stabs them in the shoulders with his twin hooks. Then, while the defeated foe is pinned to the arena floor, he turns into his (human-sized) rat form and bites them in the throat, the claws of his front legs still embedded in their shoulders. Afterwards, he lets go of them and scurries away from them, changing back to humanoid form as he does so, and turns around to laugh sinisterly, which is heard as we cut to the opponent, on their back, who writhes and screams in agony as they start growing buboes all over their body, including their neck where they were previously bitten. The buboes start swelling up until they explode, creating large, gory holes in the now-dead opponent. MISC. INFO Voice Actor: Greg Eagles (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Mortal Kombat X) Stage: Plague Town Destined Battle Rival: Yalewa * Intro Sequence: Bubon scurries into the arena while in rat form, then changes back into his humanoid form, snarls viciously at the camera, and declares, "Disease! Death! I exist for both!" before going into his fighting stance. * Round-Win Sequence: Bubon scrapes his dual hooks together twice, viciously snarling as he does so, then says, "There is no cure for your affliction!", and goes into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Bubon walks over to his defeated opponent, saying, "Now that you are beaten...", then, standing over them, continues, "...Accept your inevitable fate!", and performs his Oral Malady Ars Specialis on them, causing them to develop buboes and gangrene all over their body, writhing in agony as this happens, and, eventually, die. QUEST MODE PROLOGUE: THE TALE OF THE PLAGUE DEMON, BUBON (We cut to a 16th-century tapestry of Bubon in a generic fantasy post-medieval town somewhere in Europe infecting some peasants with the bubonic plague, then some text pops up in a manner reminiscent of the Story Modes of Soul Caliburs III and IV.) Certain maladies of mankind have been lived with and had to be dealt with for thousands of years. No better among them was the bubonic plague, which infamously caused one of the deadliest and most devastating pandemics in human history, the Black Death, which had spread throughout much of Europe, killing much of its population, over seven years. Recently, Bubon has become bored infecting just Europeans with his plague infliction and seeks to bring about another Black Death; however, this time around, he intends it to happen throughout every land in the world. To prepare him for his quest, the rat spirit, Mus, appeared to the plague demon and chose him as his host through entry into his body. MIRROR MATCH (QUEST MODE) (Bubon is in his home stage when, out of nowhere, a fiery circle appears in front of her, and Damoclus emerges from it.) * Damoclus: I am impressed you have made it this far, denizen of my domain. However, before your destined battle begins, I have one more challenge for you... yourself! (creates another Bubon for the real one to fight) * Bubon: Charlatan... You dare attempt deception by mere mimicry? You deserve to be infected here and now! (Both Bubons go into their fighting stances.) * Mirror!Bubon: Enough with the nonsense that you speak! I am immune to my own plague, and nothing can change that! DESTINED BATTLE - vs. Yalewa (Cut to an abandoned cathedral somewhere in Europe, where Bubon and Yalewa stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Bubon: Look who we have here... A woman! Someone I can easily infect! * Yalewa: State your business upon entering here, demon. Are you in league with Damoclus? * Bubon: Truth be told, no. However, I am still a demon of his realm, Infernus... (goes into his fighting stance) and soon, you will fall ill of the same affliction that some of your fellow tribespeople did! * Yalewa: (going into her fighting stance as well) Never! I will find a way to cure them! SUB-BOSS BATTLE - vs. Torturex (After the fight, a badly-beaten Yalewa is down on one knee and one hand.) * Bubon: You are beaten here before me. Do not resist... the affliction that I shall inflict upon you! * Yalewa: Keep your filthy plague... away from me! * Bubon: Oh, but I have every right to infect who I wish, where I wish, WHEN I wish! (A fiery portal materializes beneath Bubon's feet, slowly dragging him into it.) * Yalewa: Back from whence you came with you, foul being! And never return! (Six seconds later, we cut to Bubon in the Infernal Torture Chamber.) * Bubon: Ah, 'tis good to be back home in Infernus! * Damoclus: Consider yourself lucky that I was able to return you home, denizen of my realm. However, before you receive an audience with me inside my throne room, you must first get past... my chief torturer. (Soon after, thunderous footsteps are heard, which are revealed to be those of an emerging Torturex.) * Torturex: Me welcome you to Infernus! Torture you in chains for Lord! Me want watch you suffer! * Bubon: Incorrect... It is YOU who shall suffer... by my disease! (goes into his fighting stance) FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Damoclus * Damoclus: (sitting on his molten rock throne, infuriated that Bubon has defeated Torturex) What the fuck is this?! My chief torturer, defeated? (rises from his throne) Very well... I shall have a word with one of my denizens personally! * Bubon: (walking into Damoclus' throne room) Perhaps Lord Damoclus might be able to grant me the power necessary to infect all the lands... * Damoclus: (approaching Bubon) Bubon, bringer of the bubonic plague, one of three Yersinia pestis-induced plagues, the other two being septicemic and pneumonic. Have you come to meet me in person? I am pretty certain that you have. * Bubon: Indeed, O, great Damoclus, lord of all of Infernus. * Damoclus: From what I have heard, you were the one responsible for what is known as the "Black Death," back in the 14th century. Oh, how all those defenseless people suffered until they expired! * Bubon: Yes, but you know something? I spent seven years of my existence ending the lives of countless millions throughout Europe, yet somehow... I feel that it, the Middle East, India, and China are insufficient. * Damoclus: What are you going on about, exactly? * Bubon: I made the Black Death happen once, and it will happen again... however, this time around, it will spread WORLDWIDE! * Damoclus: So... You wish to spread disease throughout the world and repeat this plague of yours which you caused two centuries ago? The only one with any right to bring misfortune to all the lands is ME! Welcome to your final confrontation against me, Damoclus, the demon lord of the realm of Infernus! * Bubon: Prepare yourself for the coming of something not much easier to live through... (going into his fighting stance) than all ten of the Egyptian plagues of the time of Moses, of the time of the Exodus, combined! * Damoclus: You think you, a plague demon, can defeat the demon lord of Infernus? Allow this battle to be your final one! Septemgladio! (his seven swords, Septemgladio, materialize, and he goes into his fighting stance as well) AFTER WINNING AGAINST DAMOCLUS IN HIS PRIMARY FORM * Damoclus: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) How dare you...?! (slowly gets back up, heavily breathing with his fiery purple glow becoming angry) Never again... will you see... the light of day! (Damoclus then transforms into his dinosaur form, then lets out a vicious roar, forcing the player to fight him in only one round.) ENDING * Damoclus: (defeated and reverting to his humanoid form) NO!! This is impossible! (having been beaten even worse, slowly gets back up again, but barely) Me, a demon lord... defeated by one of my own denizens? * Bubon: Soon, the world shall know that they have not only my plague, but also ME, to dread now! (jams his twin hooks into Damoclus' chest and through his heart) * Damoclus: I will make you pay dearly... (breathing heavily) for ruining my plans! (falls to the molten rock ground, dead and lying in a pool of his own purple blood) (We cut to Bubon in Infernus, letting out a triumphant, but creepy, laugh as he, now burning with Damoclus' fiery purple glow, stands over the corpse of the demon lord, whom he has just killed.) Bubon felt that Damoclus, the lord of Infernus, was unfit to bring misfortune to the lands and that he should be the one to do it in the malevolent ruler's stead. Bubon came out the winner of this final battle and absorbed as much of Damoclus' demonic energy as necessary for a second Black Death to be possible. (We then cut to a four-way split screen of Bubon, in both demon and rat forms, infecting people in the Renaissance, the French Revolution, Victorian England, and present-day New York City, from peasants to businessmen in suits, with the bubonic plague.) Realizing that absorbing Damoclus' demonic energy had made his disease more powerful than ever, Bubon survived all the way to the present day as he infected everyone in his path. Regardless of their status in life or where they reside in the world, no one will be spared from the wrath of the plague demon for centuries to come, nor will a cure ever be found. (Cut to pre-credits roll, where "The Devil and the Huntsman," from Guy Ritchie's King Arthur: Legend of the Sword, starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses and pieces of 16th-century tapestry depicting said characters as their animal forms on their left or right. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * Greg Eagles, who voices Bubon here, was previously the voice of Grim in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Gray Fox in Metal Gear Solid, and Jackson "Jax" Briggs and Baraka in Mortal Kombat X. * Bubon's final boss cutscene reveals him to, in a case of Been There, Shaped History, be the one to have caused the Black Death back in the 14th century. * Bubon's Quest Mode ending, where, in a case of The Bad Guy Wins, survives all the way to the present day and starts bringing about a second Black Death, infecting countless of millions of people from all time periods after 1501 and all walks of life, isn't canon because Yalewa kills him in her post-rival battle cutscene, thus leaving him deconfirmed for Bellum Bestiae II. Category:MGW characters